My wish come true, dattebayo!
by ctdiaz
Summary: Naruto wish he could go back to old time and make new changes, avoid anything bad happen to Hinata, Uchiha, etc.. Timetravel! Minato!alive
1. Chapter 1

**Kombawa, watashi wa CTDIAZ desu. Dozo yoroshiku. This is my second time write naruto fanfiction. I"m very sorry about grammars and spelling mistakes (bow). I hope you enjoys my WILD IMAGINATION story.** **DON'T READ IF U DON'T LIKE MY STORY.**

 **Please read and review..**

 **Thank You for Being My Soul Mate**

After 60 years had been husband and wife, Hinata and Naruto have through one more missions. There is... died.

They both already retired from ninja world. Naruto and Hinata are both getting old day by day. It is our nature life for one born and die same goes for this couple.

'Thank you, Naruto. For being my sun. I love you. '

'No! I the one who should thanks you being supporting and loving for who I am. '

Hinata smile in her peaceful sleep also goes with Naruto smile while tears fallen from his swollen eyes. He kiss her forehead and lips for the final before he close the her face with white blanket.

"Oji-san, why obaa-san smile in her sleep?" His grandson asking him. "She gone to heaven, Minato-chan."

"Why you are crying, oji-san? You should happy that she went to heaven." His granddaughter says happily. "I was crying because she went first before me, Hikari-chan"

The Uzumaki family gather beside Hinata bed and crying for her death. Sayonara, Hinata-chan. Wait for me there...

To be continue...


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, my time has come.**

"Naruto-kun, you should rest at home. Nearly a week you sleep on chair beside me. You must tired and your body must be in pain if sleep on the chair."

"But Hinata-chan, I'll be lonely when our bed is empty without you. It is better I sleep here with you." He eat his second bowl of ramen.

"Naruto-kun, you know hospital do not give us permission to bring or eat ramen in here especially for their patients." She hesitated to eat ramen that her husband bring it.

"Ignore them. The cannot say anything to the hokage" after he slurp the ramen. "Ex-hokage, Naruto-kun." "I mean, ex- Hokage." The old couple finished the bowls of ramen together delightfully.

In the middle of night, Hinata wake up from the slumber bed and went to the toilet. Naruto still sleep beside on the chair.

Tonight is still near to the full moon. Arigatou, kami-sama to give me opportunity to live with my beloved husband. I hope after life I still meeting him. She praying silently and sadly.

Finally, my time have come.

She goes to bed and before that she kiss Naruto forehead. I love you, Naruto.

Next morning, Hinata condition is getting worst. She even coughing until the blood came out. Naruto berserk to the doctor and nurse even to Sakura, the head of doctor.

After half hour waiting outside the ward room, Boruto and Himawari families come. "How is okaa-san's condition, otou-san?" Boruto still grabbing his son, Minato, hand tigthly. "She getting worst. The doctors are panicked." Naruto frustrated to see his wife like that. If he could change the place with her, let he be the one bearing it.

"Okaa-san." Himawari hugged her otou-san tightly, he return it. The both cried painfully. They know Hinata time have come soon. Sarada crying in Boruto embrace.

"We've sorry. We do everything we could. We use all the best way and machines to survive her. But... Still we cannot save her. She in severe state." Sakura and the others doctors and nurses bows down to the ex-hokage.

"Let's me see her." He run through the hospital's staffs while grabbing Himawari hand. He others family member follow too.

She breathing heavily. She is in dying state. "Hinata, our children and grandchildren want to see you" he cried painfully to see his wife state like that.

"Oba-san, wake up." The blond boy tried to wake up his grandma. Hinata slowly open her eyes and see her family come to visit her.

"Minato-kun, why are you crying? " she swapped his auburn lovingly. "Grandma... Don't go."

"Iie, my time have come, Minato-kun. Remember, every life on this earth will die. That's the earth nature. But we still can meet afterlife, Minato-kun."

"Can I go to the afterlife too, oba-san?" Himajin asking. "Silly you. You time is not come yet. You have to make your parents proud to you and you have a perfect family." Hiwamari and Inojin smiled sadly. "Okay, I promised. I love you, oba-san" He kissed her cheeks follow by Minato.

Himawari take Hikari-chan from Inojin hand and bring to her okaa-san. "Kiss her, Hikari-chan" she gave her daughter permission to kiss oba-san for the final.

"I love you, obaa-san." "I love you too." Then Himawari bring back her daughter to her husband. After that, Himawari and Sarada take turn to kiss Hinata. "Thank you okaa-san. I love you" the three mothers crying sadly.

Boruto also kiss his mother forehead. 'I love you, okaa-san'

"Boruto, Inojin, please take care of you family." Then she turn to Naruto.

"Please take care your health, Naruto-kun. I'll be sad if you do not take care of yourself. Boruto, Himawari, please take your father."


	3. Chapter 3

**During the funeral ceremony**

That night, the civilians and our friends came to our Uzumaki for the final condolences to Uzumaki Hinata as the Leader of Hyuuga house.

The sadness and painful filling the ceremony ambiance. They buried in the grave.

"Bye, Uzumaki Hinata. I love you. Rest in peace. See you in the other world"

Uzumaki household left the grave after everyone have left the cemetery.

"Otou-san, you may stay with us starting from today" Boruto afraid if something bad happen to his otou-san.

"Me too. If you're boring at Boruto's house you can stay with us otou-san." Himawari invites her otou-san.

"That's okay. Thank you both of you but I'm politely declined your invitation." Naruto bow to his children.

"Demo sa, I want to play with oji-san. Come to our house." Minato-chan grabbed Naruto's yukata. "Next time ,I come to you house and we play together, okay?" Minato-chan nodded.

"That's not fair. I want oji-san play with us too." Hikari-chan and Himajin are angry to Minato-chan. "Alright. Alright. Stop fighting you guys. I'll be fair and square. You guys can visit my house and we can play together, okay?"

"Okay, oji-san!" They are merrily accepting that condition. That's a great idea. He may not be so lonely anymore with grandchildren around. They might cheer him up.

Every evening including public holiday, his grandchildren will come to his house playing with him. Sometime, Naruto teaching his grand kids walking on the water or trees, throw the shurikens and kunais.

Hinata, arigatou give me precious people around me. i love my grandchildren without them I be lonely and i will always thinks of you above there. He watching his grandchildren play at the compound while he enjoy watching the clouds and the blue sky.

To be continue...


	4. Chapter 4

**The Final Wish**

Three months later...

" **Hoi Naruto, you should respect her final wish. You only eat once a day. You think Boruto and Himawari do not know what you're doing behind their back. Look at yourself in front of the mirror, you look like skeletons!** " Kurama mad at his jinchuriki.

"Kurama, stop nagging. You're not my okaa-san." Naruto sit at the balcony, in his hand have a cup of hot green tea and a meat bun while watching the full moon alone.

"Nee Kurama, can I go to the past? I want to live as a normal child and have a beautiful memory of childhood."

" **That wish can be granted but you have to pay with your own life**." Naruto smile happily accept that agreement. That night, the beautiful shooting star passed through the sky when Naruto's wish had been granted. Naruto then close his eyes and smiled with happiness.

Bye my family. I love all of you. Take care...

The note have been left under the cup of ocha(green tea). The lifeless body sleep happily beside the ocha. Nobody knows when he had gone to another world at that night. He smiles broadly.

Next morning, as usual his grandchildren come to visit their beloved grandpa. " Grandpa, we come again." Hikari-chan grabs Himajin hand while searching for their Grandpa.

"There he is." Minato-chan go to the balcony and sit behide his grandpa. Wake up Grandpa. You will catch a cold if you stay outside for so long."

The trio try to wake up their Grandpa but unfortunately they feel their grandpa's body is so cool. "Bring blanket for Grandpa, Himajin-chan" ask Minato-chan to him. Himajin run upstairs searching for the blanket.

"Grandpa is so heavy. Let's give him something to warm his body." Hikari-chan nodded. She boiled the water while Minato-chan switch on the space heater. Himajin-chan bring the blanket and covered their Grandpa's cold body.

"What are gonna play today? How about we play ninja? I got this shuriken from papa drawer." He show a few of shuriken that he steal from Boruto. "I didn't bring anything but we brough ink and scrolls. We got from otou-san storage room."

"Let's play!" "Okay!"

"It's already dawn. We should go home now." Minato-chan see their Grandpa do not wake up from his slumber bed. "But we cannot leave Grandpa like that. He will get fever."

"How about we call out our parents to wake Grandpa?" "That's a good idea"

"Hello, okaa-san. It's me, Minato-chan. I want to say that we have problem here. Grandpa is sleeping at the balcony when we arrived hours ago. "Can papa and mama come to Grandpa's house to wake him up from his bed?" His body is so cold. Maybe he got fever." He hangs down the phone.

"Your turn, Hikari-chan." Hikari-chan dialed her house number phone.

At the moment, Sarada freezes and shocked. She try to thinks what had her son saying. It's that a true that otou-san is... No, that's impossible. She sat on the floor crying harshly until Boruto come to her.

"Sarada? What happens, dear? Talk to me" he hugged her tight. "That's okay. I'll be with you, no matter what happen."

"It's sob sob about sob sob your otou-san" Boruto freezes. "What't the matter, Sarada? Tell me?" He grabs Sarada shoulders firmly. "I don't know ... How to tell you... But we must hurry to… Your otou-san house"

Without wasting a time, Boruto used his hirashin to his old house and saw the children sleep beside his otou-san.

"Minna-san, you should sleep on the bed. You will get a fever if you sleep outside." Sarada trying to wake up her son, Hikari-chan and Himajin-chan.

Meanwhile, Boruto feel his otou-san hands. It's so cold. Then, he feel his neck. No heartbeat. No that can't be true. Yesterday, we visited him. He still healthy.

No...no.. "Otou-san, he died" Boruto burst to tears. "Oh my kami!" Sarada close her mouth with her hand try to avoid from yelling. She grab her husband hand and hugged him tightly. They both cried heartily.

"Otou-san!" Himawari crying out loud to see her father sleeps alone at the balcony and saw her brother and sister-in-law crying harshly. Her guesses is true. Their otou-san had gone to heaven. She sat and crying harshly. The kids who surprised to see their parents crying, they also crying too. Inojin, try to persuade Himawari and his kids.

Then Inojin go to the body and closed Naruto face. Rest in peace, otou-san. Join with the others there. We will deeply miss you.

To b continue...

If you wanna know the next chapters, please follow Ctdiaz on the wattpad because I always write in the wattpad first then copy&paste to .docs.


	5. Chapter 5

WARNING: Bad grammar and spelling errors

"Where am I?" he looking his surrounding and caught that he returned to the past. "Yatttaaaaaa!!!! I'm back. Yahoooo!!!!" He jumps out from the window and stand on the rooftop.

"Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto is back!!!!" He telling outloud. Not care about the environment/area he saw. Poor Inui. Inui must lost concentrated reading his Icha-icha paradise.

But wait a minute, since when I have large apartment? (Refer to Road to Ninja movie). Maybe jiji was kindly giving me a huge apartment with a cheap rent, I guess. Whatever! Do I care?!

The messier room he was cleaning it up in 5 minutes using his kage bushin. (Inui shocked) What day is today? xx-xx-xxxx...

That's impossible. I am 3 year old but.. but... this year and next years many thing happen such as kumo kidnapped Hinata, neji get his caged seal, Uchiha mascara, Danzo and his crazy plan, Sai killing his brother etc.

What's I gonna do? Naruto was nervous and panicked. He enter the mindscape to find the helps from brilliant kyubi.

'Kurama? Kurama? Are you there?' **'Zzzzzzzzz'**

'He was sleeping. He will angry if I wake him up."

"Okay bushin, you know what day is today? And what we gonna do in few days later" He asking his clones. "Hai. To save Hinata-chan from Kumo kidnapping." "Good. Now hear me out about my plan to save our wife." "Yes boss." The clones give him salute.

1st plan chakra practice and fighting with clones. Try to increase the chakra level in new body with the fighting skills (learn rasengan using one hand).

2nd plan Enter the Hyuga compound using bushin. Searching Hinata old house and Neji old house since it already destroyed by Pain in future.

3rd plan Steal an Anbu clothes and weapons.

"That's all I guess. So who gonna do the first plan?" Few of clones raise their hand. Then, few more clones go with 2nd plan and lastly 3 clones volunteer to enter Anbu HQ.

Meanwhile I gonna enter the Uchiha compound to see my best friend. What is he doing right now? Practice with Itachi I guess. Sasuke seriously have brother complex.

Gruuu... gruuu... I hungry. Checking his pocket and saw 5 yen left only. not enough for the miso ramen. Maybe I will visiting jiji and ask for my allowance.

Wait a minute. I thinks I sense kakashi-sensei on the roof. But where is he? he vanished. maybe his shift ended.

Come out from his room and he saw a huge hall. What is going on? this totally not my apartment? Gruuu... gruuu... I was starving to death.

He changing his clothes to orange jacket and went to hokage office. The civilisation watching me and murmuring about 'the demon's, 'kill that demon' and 'why should the demon still a life'. I heard that you old hags... Damn it.

At hokage office

Hokage secretary saw him coming and bows to him. since when that old hag respect me?! whatever! I want ramen now.

"Jiji, give me pocket money." he enter the office without any knock or greeting, disturbed the peaceful of hokage office.

"Who are you calling old man, Naruto?" The blond hokage said in annoying tone.

What? This is must be a joke, right? This is only dream. I must be dreaming.

The blond hokage saw his son stunning and shocked to see him. He really worried for his son. He walks to him, grab his both shoulder and calling his name few times.

"Naruto? Naruto? Wake up, my son?! Son? Are you in there?"

"W-what?" Naruto see his dad who still alive and he yelling. "Ahhhhh?!!" he fallen down because of shocked. "Daijobu Ka?" "Hai, daijobu desu."

Yond- otou-san lift me up and bring me to his desk. I sit on his laps. He looks so worried. "Naruto, are you okay?"

"Hai, why are you asking?" "I was curious on how to learn kage bushin no jutsu, A-level jutsu not less." Now I know why he so worried about me. Kakashi-sensei no yarou. Thaht's why he vanished. He telling otou-san.

But what I gonna said to him? Telling him further. Not like he believe me. Or i was gonna telling him about I stolen the scroll during the pranks. That's totally awesome! I bet he believe my lie.

"Eto during my prank, I saw this huge scroll and I kinna see it what inside. I interested on this jutsu so I brought back home and learned it alone. Hahaha..." I see his smile maliciously.

"Namikaze Naruto, no ramen for a week." "Nooooo... Otou-san, don't take my ramen away. I wants my ramen back, otou-san." I cried at loud disturb the Anbu.

"No means no. Do you understand that? You deserve that because how many times I warned you not enter prohibited place especially my office and weapon room at home." He said sternly. Scary...

"But-but I didn't steal any weapons." "No but. No more arguments. The End ." I continue cried. Gruuu.. gruuu.. I'm starving, I need ramen now!

"Looks like my son is hungry. Let's go home." He hiraishin to our home. "Naruto, can you watching television first because I gonna cook our lunch." maybe I suggestion ramen.

"I wanna ramen." "No ramen. Maybe a beef stew and vegetables." " Euuu vegetables. I don't wanna that green things." He walks into the bedroom and changes his clothes from hokage mantle to a pink apron. He ignored my complaint, walks into the kitchen and start searching in the freezer.

I switch on the television, boring channel. then I enter mindscape. Kurama still sleeping. I enter the gate/seal.

"Kurama, wake up. Kurama?" "Huarggg!!!" Kurama saw me with his sleepy eyes.

"What is it, ningen? You disturb my beauty sleep. I exhausted from using many chakra during the time travel."

"Nee Kurama, why my otou-san still alive? Where is jiji?" "You mean that hairless monkey hiruzen?" I nodded.

"I guess we use a lot of chakra until we can travel to parallel world where that blond monkey is alive instead of dead, by taking sandaime life. My last jinchuuriki also dead." "You mean, my mom? (Kurama nodded) I got it. Thanks Kurama. You can continue your sleep now. Sorry to disturb you." "Hmm..." Kurama continue sleep.

One hour later

"Lunch is ready." I left the television and run into the kitchen. "Wash you hand first or else no lunch." He warned me again. We started eating our lunch and start father-son talk.

"Naruto, what are you gonna do today? This evening I have council meeting, so I want you to stay in the house and no pranks. Got it?" "Yadda, I wanna follows you. I don't wanna stays here. Brings me too. I promise I behave."

"Okay, if you not, I will increase 'No ramen' until one month maximum. You will staying in my office with Inui." "Okay."

Tsuzuku


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: bad grammar and spelling errors.

This fanfiction have real plots and some of my own plots.

"Naruto, stays in the room and no pranks." Minato warned his son again. "Hai, otou-san." Do I care? I should prank his Anbu or Kakashi-sensei. I will get you this time. Get ready sensei. Hehehe...

Minato kiss Naruto forehead and leave the room. I can sense sensei and he stays on the rooftop.

During the council meeting, all clans head were present. Talk about taxes, rogue shinobi, etc... Last but not least, demon aka kyuubi.

"How about Namikaze Naruto?" Danzo open his idealism. "What's about my son?" I have bad feeling about this. What this old hag wants? "He already 3 year old. I thinks he prepare to start his ninja training like Uchiha Itachi."

"He just a little kid, Danzo. I don't thinks he prepare for that." I will protect my son from become your puppet bastard. "I cannot deny that but we can teach him basic things... like protecting himself."

"I cannot argue with that but I personally have put him under my Anbu watch. He is my trusted Anbu after all. I believe in him." "I see. Maybe you should thinks again because your trusted Anbu also have other works do to. Not be your son watching dog." Now he make me angry.

"Sorry to say but I will not giving any A or B ranks work for him. I will make sure. Drop the subject, Danzo. You know I cannot let you control my son." Danzo silently. "If you say so."

"Next meeting will be confirmed. Dismiss everyone." Danzo, Koharu and non-shinobi head left the meeting room. Minato massage his head. Dammit old man.

"Troublesome. I can see he wants your son as a weapon, Minato." Shikaku said while Ibiki and Chouza agree. "Keeping eyes on him because I believe he has many strategies under his sleeve." Shibi warned him.

"Why he compare my son to your br-son? He can see clearly the differences between Itachi and your son, Minato." Fugaku said in angry. "Because he wants Naruto to be more stronger, powerful and know how to use Kyuubi chakra." Hiashi comment.

"Minato, I suggest you prepare few Anbu for your son because I thinks he will kidnapped your pup soon." Tsume suggested. "Thanks guys. That's mean a lot to me."

"Otou-san, are you done with the meeting?" Naruto enter the meeting room. "Naruto, knocking before enter. Where is your manner?" Minato said in sternly voice. Gulp. "Gomenasai." He cried. Why does I always cried whenever otou-san mad at me. I not a kid anymore. Mentally but not physically.

"Naruto, don't cry. I'm sorry. Come here." Naruto walks to his otou-san and sit on his laps. Persuade him with candies but not ramen wipe away the tears. Ramen is not good for his son health.

"Naruto, you can come to my house and play with Shikamaru." Shikaku suggested. Naruto smile happily. "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm sure." "I will ask Chouji join too." "Ino too." "Kiba." "Sasuke." "Hinata and Neji." "Shino."

"Looks Naruto you gets a lot of friends to play with you." Minato smile happily. Naruto laughing happily. "I've gets many friends and I cannot waits to meet them again. Arigatou minna." The clans head smile or nodded happily.

"Naruto, please do not suggesting any pranks to your friends or else not ramen for you." Naruto silent. Gulp. That's also part of my plan. He nodded slowly. The parents can guess what in Naruto mind right now. They relieved that hokage give punishment of Naruto do the pranks again.

"Ano ne otou-san, how many Anbu in this room?" "Two. Why?" "You means that guard in front of the room?" "Yeah. Why are you asking?" "Eto I sense two more Anbu on the ceiling otou-san. Is that your Anbu?"

The others surprised and stunning to heard that 3 year old kid can detect those 2 hidden 'anbu'. That Anbu must be professional since can his their chakra too well. "Hiashi byakugan please." "Hai, hokage sama."

Hiashi scanned the ceiling and found those two 'anbu' were running away. "We've missed, hokage-sama." "That's fine. I have tighten the security. No one are allows to enter except the authorize."

"How can you can detect them, Naruto? Even I cannot smell them." Tsume asks curiously. "Kurama told me." "Who's Kurama?" Minato asked. "Kyuubi." Everyone stunned.

"Naruto, when are you be friend with Kyuubi?" "Eto he help me heal my wounds. I feels grateful to him. That's time we started to communicate each other." "Naruto, why didn't you tell me?" "I afraid you will mad at me and avoid me from talking with kurama." Minato sighed heavily.

"Now, you know why villager hate you. Do you?" Fugake stated. Naruto nodded. "Do you angry with me, Naruto?" "No. Why should I angry with you, otou-san? Kurama helps me a lots. Sometime he telling me bedtime stories for me. He take care of me when you are busy otou-san. Some of villagers are too stupid to differentiate between prison and prisoner." The others surprised to hear that the powerful, devilish kyubi take care of his jinchuuriki.

"Include that Danzo and jiji's teammates." "How do you know that?" Inoich asked curiously. Naruto laughing mocking to that question. "Only the baby and crazy person who cannot detect the malicious, evilness aura around that bastard Danzo." "Language, Naruto." He get pinches his cheek. "Itaiiii!!!"

"What do you about that bast- Danzo, Naruto?" Fugaku asked seriously. "I know he has his own Anbu." "You mean Root?" Minato asked. Naruto nodded. "I though it was disband during Sandaime ruler." Tsume angry. Fugaku already know. Minato speechless.

Why is he does not know about it? He continue massages his forehead. "Otou-san, you getting increase your blood pressure if you always sighed." "I don't have blood pressure." "Yeah, when the pig flies. I got it." Minato pinched his stomach. "Otou-san, itaiiii..."

"How do you know he still have Root organisation?" Hiashi asked curiously. "I- I kinna dislike him because his Root always following whenever I went to." "Ehhh? demo ne kakashi didn't mention anytime about this." "Yeah, that because he cannot detects a kid following me around."

"A kid? Are you sure about that? I'm pretty sure you have secret admirer." Tsume laughed. "Talk about secret admirer. Minato have a lot when he was genin until he become Hokage Minato. I bet when you yelling 'Minato' at outside, h fan will crowding around you." Tsume continued.

Naruto looks his dad unbelieveble. Is he quiet famous? Maybe I will become famous when I was genin in this time line.

"Naruto, you didn't answer my question?" Hiashi asked again. "I entered his house during the day and his root was have meeting with him. I saw one of Root entered the basement. There was a secret passage for his Root and it was Root Headquarters." The hokage and clans head speechless. What? Itachi didn't mention anything about it, Fugaku thought.

"This kid also entered this passager. That time I knew he one of the Root team." "This kid have light mission compare to those have rank." Inoich conclude. "How old is that kid?" Chouza asked. "We have same height. I guess 3 years old."

"He or she?"Chouza asked curiously. "He. He has paler skin, black hair and thinner.I thinks he doesn't have parents because he always alone on his mission on following me. He will stop if I his Root team told him so." "Thanks for your info , Naruto. Let's go home."

"Matte." "What is it, Naruto? I'm tired." Naruto turn around and looks at Fugaku. "Ojii-san, warn Itachi and Shisui about Danzo order. Do not obey his order or else they will regret. Same goes to you." Fugaku stand up roughly and the chair fallen down. How the hell this demon brat know my son is one of the Root?

"Naruto, explain yourse-" Minato asked eagerly. "Let's go home. I'm starving." He pulled his dad hand and walks out from meeting room.

"I didn't know Itachi work under Danzo, Fugaku?" Shikaku asked. "Me too." Shibi added. "Explain yourself, Fugaku." Hiashi stated. "Yeah, I also curious . I wanna know too." Tsume also asked.

"That's none of your business. Dismiss." Fugaku walks in fast pace and get out from the meeting room.

"Troublesome."

Tsuzuku


	7. Chapter 7

Few of plots, I made it up. I do not following real plots cuz I am to lazy (troublesome ) to watch/read again Naruto anime/Manga.

Warning: Beware of grammar mistakes and spelling errors.

"Naruto, I want the truth. Tell me what happen between itachi, Shisui and Danzo. When Itachi and Shisui enter the Root? I dunno that." "Otou-san yamette kure. I'm starving and dropped the subject." Naruto went to the kitchen and leave Minato dumbfounded.

During the dinner. "Naruto, how do you kno-" "Otou-san dropped the subject or I refuse to talk with you anymore." Naruto said sternly. "Hai." Minato continue eating while thinking that accident.

Next morning, Minato brings Naruto wwith him to hokage office. Fugaku with serious face come to the office and demand to see him. "Hokage-sama, where is your son?" "As usual you, he went for his pranks, I guess."

Someone knowing the door, appear one of the chunin. "I'm sorry for disturbing you, hokage-sama, but Naruto-sama have paint the hokage monument again."

The hokage turn to Uchiha head clan. "See I told you so. I better check it out. Wait a moment, Fugaku-san." He stand up and hiraishin to the monument.

Minato appears in front of his son. "What are you doing Naruto? No ramen for 2 weeks." The red paint can fallen down. "Ohhhhh Nooooo!!!!!!!!!"

"Clean this up using the bushin. Right now!" ignored his son cried. Afraid to defy his dad, Naruto make few 40 bushin and surprised the chunin and villagers. What the hell?

Then he hiraishin to hokage building and brings along the original Naruto. Naruto shocked to see. it only Fugaku but also other clam heads. What's going on here?

"What are you guys doing here? I thought only Fugaku wanna meets with Naruto." Minato kinna surprised to see others.

"Troublesome. We also wanna some details on what your son know about Danzo and Root." Shikaku explained and the others nodded true.

"Everyone, please sit down. I will explain one by one." Naruto sit on his dad laps and take a deep breath.

"Otou-san, release Anbu and sealing the room." Everyone shocked. This secret must be S-rank. Minato released his Anbu while Fugaku sealing the room.

"Whatever I telling your guys is a top secret mission. No one allows to say anything accept people in this room." Naruto warned serious, not a happy go lucky kid anymore.

He jumped from his dad laps and sit in front of Fugaku. He sit on the table while Fugaku sit on the sofa. "Uchiha Fugaku, from now on is between me and you only. ignored any voices or gaspes from surrounding." Fugaku gulped with naruto serious face.

Isn't he really my son, Minato thought . He is looks like a war veteran than 3 years old boy.

"Can we start now, Naruto?" Naruto nodded.

"Fugaku-samn did you know that your clan plan to do?" "No. I didn't know. Why?"

"The olders decide to take revenge for their God-like-Uchiha-Madara on Senju and Konoha citizen." Fugaku shocked and the others gasped.

"How do you know that? Even iI, one of the Uchiha council do not now this thing."

"They were plan behide your back. They use your son as their weapon with the help of one of Konoha council. Guess who?"

"Shimura Danzo."

"Ping pong! Omedetou Fugaku jii-san. Where is the gift for this winner?" Naruto clapping his hands and pretends laughing his ass off.

"This is not a playful things! Be serious!" Fugaku stand up and burst his angrier.

"This is a serious thing!" Naruto smacked the table harshly and stand up same level as Fugaku height. Naruto started yelling.

"Do you know? Starting from Danzo idealism , everything will going wrong and our village is in dangerous situation. Because of what? Because he wanna save the Konoha from the enemy and our shinobi are weapons to him. His crazy ideas and fanatic to become Hokage, he brings us to end of the world. If anyone of you say he wants to save the village, kiss my ass. He is more evil than Uchiha Madara bastard or Kagura bitch. He even have collaboration between Orochimaru and Orange mask guy aka Uchiha Madara."

"You mean that orange guy who release Kyuubi?" Minato interupt. "Not a word, otou-san. Hushhh..."

"He use your son, Itachi, as a weapon to wipe out the Uchiha clan including you. (Fugaku jaws fallen down ) He say that Uchiha plan for coup the Konoha as his excuse. More or less, I do not the details. But he wants to collect Uchiha Mangekyo Sharingan from Shishui and other Uchiha members." Naruto explained.

"That's impossible! The ultimate Sharingan?! He wants that eyes. That's totally bullshit! Not every members have archive that ultimate level of Sharingan. His crazy."

"I know. He is an asshole, what did you expect? Give an Uchiha become Hokage? I mean, I know only few of them have it. You, Sasuke, Itachi, Shishui, Madara and Obito."

"Obito? You means my student?" Minato shocked. "Hai otou-san." "But his dead long times ago. He only get his first level Sharingan." Minato denied his student Sharingan can achieve until that level.

"Put that aside, otou-san. Now what are we gonna do to destroy those evil plans? Any idea? Shikaku jii-san?" "Mendousai." Shikaku sighed heavily.

"Keeping eye on those Uchiha meeting (stare at Fugaku ). Put few Anbu in Uchiha area. Track Danzo activities. Caught Root member and send to IT department. Let Inoich and Ibiki handle them. How about you, hokage-sama?" Shikaku asking Minato idea.

"That's perfect. Tsume and Hiashi are tracking Root members activities including Danzo. Chouza helps me searching few files that about Danzo and his illegal missions. Fugaku, you know what to do?" Minato asked. "Hai, hokage-sama." Fugaku accept the mission. "Tell me everything the olders discuss in the meeting. Anything else?" Stared at his son.

"Otou-san, when will Kumo ambassador come?" "Next week. Why?" "Nothing tou-san. Not important. Let me handle that case." Everyone shocked. Minato walks to his boy and grab his shoulders. "Naruto, you are not enter school yet. You cannot fight those stronger enemies . Tell me the truth. I will handle them. I am a Hokage."

"But otou-san, it is easy to handle." "Need I reminds you that you are only a three years old child who cannot protect himself yet." Minato display protective parent face. "Okay, I get it." He turns to Hiashi and tell him the truth.

"Watch out for Kumo ambassadors / shinobi who will kidnapping Hina-chan during midnight. They wanna her breeding more Byakugan users in Kumogakure." "What?!" Everyone surprised. "How come you know that?" Hiashi asked. "I heard Danzo planned to use Hina-chan to gain more power in Kumogakure." Everyone silent. Hiashi massage his head and murmuring about 'damn you danzo' 'giving thousands of gentle fists'.

"I - I do not know that. How come, I as Hokage, do not know such things happen in this village/city? That totally unbelievable! " Minato sit on his seat with full of stress and massive headache. One by one problems coming to us, Minato though. Damn you Danzo. I fucking smash you with Rasengan into pieces.

~Tsuzuku~


End file.
